Paper
paperpikmin paperpikmin is a player that joined on June 7th, 2017. He was the first prince of Ulm and leader of the commonwealth of Ulm principalities, and was the Chancellor of the Second German Empire and Third German Empire. In his earlier days he was well known for being an eccentric memer and highly robust, leading to many interesting scenario, however afterwards had morphed into a statesman with the goal of creating a superpower out of Germany by any means possible. Notable Actions and History Early History paperpikmin was a fairly unknown player for the good part of the month of June, however as time passed he became somewhat more known within the community due to his increasing role in Germany, and the increasing influence Germany propelled. Originally he planned to establish a holy kingdom located in the Maghreb, deciding between naming it Tlemcen or Algiers. The prospect of that faded as he became more intertwined in Germany, and eventually interest for the idea was lost, in favor of Ulm. A loyal German, he has been part of Germany officially since the very day he joined, and is still under the flag. The month of June was quiet for paper, however was the player's favorite time on the server. Notable actions during the time include being the Minister of Transportation, and helping noname create a tunnel to Africa. They also were the most active player in Hamburg by far. It is important to note that prior to the positioning of paper as Minister of Transportation (with the advent of the German Democratic Republic; while it had no authority the position was approved), Paper was effectively a slave on the plantations of Hamburg that had to give all gold to the state. It is only when they became the minister that they achieved economic independence in the turbulent First Empire through commissions on villager transports that they became a notable figure internally. Paper also forged relationships with many old players at this time, friendships that remain to this day. One notable action of this time was recruiting QazedT into Hamburg. Berlin Crisis While he has taken occupation in several nations, an extended one notably in USTN for the second boycott over the name of the new German nation, he didn't originally officially left the nation for a permanent reasoning. Afterwards he joined GuardedCharlie's United States, and after that established the Republic of Germany. Initially seeing success, the nation collapse soon after, changing hands numerous times until the Republic was dissolved into a second empire. The player never had enough authority to truly maintain and have the nation prosper, and made many notable mistakes when helping to govern it, such as the republican idea itself. This empire never formally established itself, however, and faded until it's eventual destruction. Ulm then changed to Snowport, and entered the Hibernation period of it's history. Paperpikmin effectively left the server, opting to recreate elsewhere on unmentioned areas. After months, however, he returned to reestablish Ulm, temporarily joining the nation Alola, and then CCCP. They then went on to form the German Federation and start the Reconstruction of Germany. German Reconstruction and Interlude The German Federation had then formed into a powerful nation, propelling it's influence militarily and diplomatically globally. Soon the nation reformed into the Second German Empire, with paperpikmin stepping down as dictator, to play a more subtle role in German politics. The player is also known for his historic co-writing of The Munich Times with 73beetle, for being near the creation of Valencia and subsequent Spanish Empire, and for founding the principality of Ulm. The greatest achievement of this player was German Reconstruction however, the act of reunifying Germany, and reforming it into a world superpower. Paper then lived a calm civilian life in Kingston, located in North America, once a Mongol restoration sideshow was cancelled. They managed a book store and company known as "King's Corp". They participated in the Battle of Saint Petersburg as a German commander, and were an honorary Kanzler in Austria, however otherwise was unaffiliated with politics. This time came to an end when they decided to reform Germany once more. The Third Restoration Paper's time in the Third German Empire saw the advent of a relatively new German power in once more, an unfamiliar world. The breaking out of the Mid-April Troubles and Kerala War were significant motivators torwards increasing centralization in the fragmented Empire. The conflicts, although on the surface seemingly threatening the states, ended up giving the central government more power, and the nation more global influence and diplomatic relations. Political Views paperpikmin's views have evolved drastically from July to January. His views as to running a town were traditional in the sense of the heritage of the town, however they were once more democratic than the vast majority of other's, making him more similar to Ego in views than most. Ulm reflects this, and paperpikmin notably took an extensive liking to the German Democratic Republic that was established. This is likely why they are also fond of the United States, however the fondness never went away. This view later went on to manifest in the Republic of Germany, however after it's failure paperpikmin went on to craft a more authoritarian view. This was not because they believe republics do not work, but that great powers cannot easily be made with them, and the Deterministic Model, which stated that certain regions could not practice democracy. This is represented in the more authoritarian German Federation, where he served as dictator. The player had a more authoritarian view on politics, however is not as dis-infatuated with Republics as many other old Germans are. After their time leading Germany, paper's views gradually began to shift torwards republicanism again, mostly through observing Austria and other states. Current beliefs are that a republic or oligarchal republic are fully capable of being produced if the institutions are strong enough, and that the deterministic model is not necessarily an absolute factor. The advent of the Third German Empire saw a continued shift towards a semi-deterministic model, however maintained that centralization is key. The name p^5 relates to the titles paperpikmin claimed, that being supreme leader of the German Federation, Prince of Ulm, and his name paperpikmin. It has been abandoned. Relations paperpikmin is known for harboring good opinions on 73beetle, IanNotEN, Sarmango, KadeTheDank, Caarliitoo, Ego Sum Jeffum, Synargle, Katherinehasson, Oretin, Schober60, Brendan, Synargle, and many more players that currently lack pages and they are too lazy to link. Titles These are the titles paper claims: * Chancellor of Germany * Duke of Aquitaine * Prince of Ulm Paper is of the Zähringen dynastyCategory:Players Category:Germany